


Each Grusome Breath

by tacobell



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Balloons, Crack, F/M, Object Penetration, joke, nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacobell/pseuds/tacobell
Summary: You and your lover Gru explore his wild wonderful nose





	Each Grusome Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this

You looked into Grus eyes, his dark romantic eyes that reminded you of a midnight horse galloping across the moonlit fields. He was yours. His heavy accent just did wonders to you and before you knew it his hefty figure was on top of you. His nose was so long that it was tempting... tempting to do the unthinkable but you knew that Gru was all about the unthinkable. As if he read your mind he shoves your nose in, you let out a moan, it was like nothing you had ever felt before. He starts to move back and fourth like Pinocchio. You start to feel your body throb, "oh Gru! Faster faster! Stick your nose in deeper PLEASE" you scream. He was so hot and his accented moans just turned you on further. He stops right before you climax and you're desperate for that long nose of his. Before you can say anything he shoves it back in, he shoves his nose, his wild wonderful nose back into you and breathes in and out. You feel your vagina inflate like a balloon with every breath.


End file.
